land_before_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Day on the Beach
A Day on the Beach is a fanfic dedicated to the fanon wiki (and is a sequel to LBT Special; Enter the Prehistoric Dragon). Prologue It was spring-break for juvenile animals and the Prehistoric Pals were having some relaxation and fun in the sun. Spike was basking while Hyp, Mutt, Nod and Shorty were playing a volleyball-esque game with a coconut with Ali as referee. Tippy, Skitter, and Rhett for some reason developed a taste for marine-plants, saying they like the salt in their mouths and were foraging in nearby mangroves alongside Thalassocnus (an oceanic ground sloth), Moeritherium (a primitive elephant) and Arsinoitherium (a rhino-like creature with two horns), the mammals don't even seem to mind. Ducky was off swimming and exploring through the water with Tricia, who had gotten to be a good swimmer and both along with Mo had taken the liberty of teaching Skip, Lizzie and the twin-''Triceratops'' Dinah & Dana (and weren't so bad at it either). Chomper, Ruby, Paula, Guido, Petrie and Draco were hunting in the water, since Ruby already had a taste for shellfish and Petrie suddenly has a craving for seafood: he also now has webbed-feet and was a surprisingly impressive swimmer, to an extent where he rivaled Ducky. He was currently out into deeper water stalking: ignoring the Scaphites (an ammonite) and Uintacrinus (a free-drifting crinoid), but did try chasing a Gillicus only to lose it to a big Xiphactinus, he also tried going after Leptecodon but they kept taking cover in Inoceramus (a prehistoric giant clam) who closed shut the second the fish got in, and when thinking of eating a Phylloceras he got squirted in the face by a cloud of ink, (though the ammonite was still eaten by a Platecarpus), even more frustrating was that he had to watch out for those who would want to eat him, like a passing Halisaurus or Pterygotus (luckily he was safe amongst Marsupites) On the shoreline Littlefoot, Cera and the twin-''Mussaurus'' Rocky & Dusty were just gazing out into the water trying to identify some animals they see: such as the nearby rookery of Hesperornis (nicknamed "Swimming Sharpbeak") and some Nyctosaurus flying overhead, while in the water Styxosaurus (a longneck-plesiosaur related to Elasmosaurus), Dolichorhynchops (a smaller plesiosaur with a skinny muzzle) and Cetotherium (a prehistoric baleen whale) surfacing out of the blue to breath, Cera even swore she saw a Tusoteuthis swim by them. "ah this is the life isn't it, just R&R?" Cera notes, "sure is" Littlefoot answers, but their moment was interrupted by Petrie springing out of the water with a Cephalaspis in his beak, "I got one, I finally got one" he cheered, drawing everyone's attention, "wow good job Petrie" Ducky compliments, "yeah, I guess that makes you an honorary sea-creature" Mo praises as Petrie then swallowed the armored fish, Cera of course wretched from it, like she would whenever Chomper ate bugs, "oh relax Cera, you wouldn't grimace if you were a predatory species" Nod teased, and while this got him bumped by Shorty he did have a point, and when an Acrophoca (a prehistoric seal) suddenly jumped out of the water with a big, juicy Cylindroteuthis (also saying "excuse me" as it galumphed up the beach) and gives the squid to its pup, Cera begrudgingly admitted that maybe Nod is right (she didn't even gag from watching the seal-pup eat the squid), "yeah, I guess I wouldn't" she admits. Suddenly a frighteningly familiar roar echoed from the mangroves, enough to send a bunch of Gnathosaurus from the nearby cliffs to flee, "I know I won't like the answer but I'll ask anyway, what was that?" Guido asks timidly, "Red Claw" Ruby, Chomper, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Littlefoot, Skip, even Spike and Tricia whispered, "told ya" Guido adds and not a moment to soon Red Claw and his raptor friends Thud and Screech crash the party, scaring the big mammals along with some Globidens (a shellfish-eating mosasaur) into the sea, "crud" Rhett, Shorty and Mutt said simultaneously, however another, new roar echoed from the other side of them all, and after a whole colony of Tropeognathus fled from the hill a massive Torvosaurus arrives, flanked by two fast-biters of his own (except these were Staurikosaurus), "and I thought nothing could be worse than one Red Claw" Ali remarks half joking, "double crud" Shorty, Rhett and Mutt repeat. Stay tuned for A Day on the Beach, Chapter one Characters *Littlefoot *Cera *Ducky *Petrie *Spike *Chomper *Ruby *Ali *Shorty *Mo *Hyp *Mutt *Nod *Tricia *Tippy *Dinah & Dana *Lizzie *Guido *Skitter *Rocky and Dusty *Rhett *Draco the Megadracosaurus *Skip *Paula the Smilodon *Red Claw *Torvus the Torvosaurus *Screech & Thud *Thump & Shriek And more. Gallery Category:Fanfictions